Thaw
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: It was cold, the wind and rain seemed to seep to her very bones. Yet, she did not care. She was numb anyway, her heart frozen beyond repair.


**Title:** Thaw  
 **By:** TheDarkestFallingStar  
 **Pairing:** Finn/Bella  
 **Summary:** It was cold, the wind and rain seemed to seep to her very bones. Yet, she did not care. She was numb anyway, her heart frozen beyond repair.

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Mikaelson's but I do not nor twilight.**

* * *

 **Third POV**

It was cold, the wind and rain seemed to seep to her very bones. Yet, she did not care. She was numb anyway, her heart frozen beyond repair. She had thought he loved her, but oh...oh was she wrong. He was using her, for her mind, blood and magic. How did she not see it till now?

 _You were nothing but a convenience... We don't want you... Be grateful we let you live..._

The words echoed around her head snobbishly, each word causing her to grow angry, furious but she still could not move, she was frozen. With a defeated sigh, Bella closed her eyes and simply let go.

Elijah's eyes snapped open instantly as he felt the shift, ice settling in his heart. It took him a second to figure where the sudden numbing pain came from and when he did, a foundation rattling snarled left his lips.

He was up and ready in a blink of an eye before racing towards where he could sense Kol. His brother be damned, he needed to awaken Kol and immediately. Someone was going to suffer for hurting their Isa.

Elijah didn't stop, snapping every human, vampire and wolf's neck that stood in his way. He needed to get to Kol's coffin and him away before Niklaus found out or they were doomed. He would surely dagger him for his betrayal of some kind and Elijah couldn't risk that.

Not when Isa was in trouble.

In one swift movement he lifted the coffin lid, almost snapping it from the hinges before yanking the dagger out. He did not wait for Kol to awaken before he ran, letting the pull guide him towards their sister.

Isa was a kind soul, a pure soul who they encountered in New Orleans last time Kol was awake. She was from a very powerful family of witches and judged them not of what they done. Elijah found himself enjoying her company in the evenings he could get away reading, one day Kol followed him.

It surprised him when Kol didn't try to woo the girl, make her a usual conquest.

She's too pure Elijah, as much as I enjoy seducing witches she is not a conquest. She deserves her first to be with whom she loves...

All three were inseparable until Kol was daggered once more and they had to flee because of Mikael.

A groan reached Elijah's ears over the wind, causing him to come to a sudden halt and gently place his brother down. The veins were nearly gone and the ashen colour was receding, unfortunately for Kol there were no humans nearby and would have to suffice with animal.

"Elijah?" Kol asked confused as he blinked up at his older brother, why was he here and why were they in the woods?

There was no reason for Elijah to be near him, the bastard helped Nik dagger him, something Kol would never forgive. His fist swung out quickly, his body following the action. Elijah chuckled quickly as he dodged the expected blow before helping his brother up.

"Kol, I am truly sorry for helping Niklaus but what I have done would surely make up for it. Now stop, you need to feed and then you will understand!" Elijah stressed as he tried to calm down his young brother.

Kol stiffened as a sense ice began to settle within his chest, an echo of agonizing pain followed by numbness. It took him a while to recognize the bond, surprise welled within when he did, rage following.

"How? She should be dead and gone by now!" He hissed furious at Elijah before he let the thought go. "Who hurt her? Why is she in Washington?" He snarled before pushing himself to his feet, ignoring his brother as he ran towards Isa.

Horrible images of torture, of finding his Isa mangled, bloody and in a lake flashed across his mind. He didn't know why or how she was still alive and hoped that she wasn't turned, Belle loved her magic and he knows personally what happens once your magic is ripped away. He couldn't lose his sister to that agony, to suffer that loss for eternity or till she chose death. She was the first to understand him, to accept him as he is and not expect him to apply to the rules of others. Kol did what he did to mask the loss of his magic, she understood that.

"Kol you need to feed! If she is indeed still human you will not be able to resist. You have been daggered for a hundred and eighty years!" Elijah called out, pushing himself to catch up to his brother. Out of all of them, Kol and Finn were the fastest and even in his hungry state Kol still was able to outrun him.

Kol came to a sudden stop, his hand out waiting for the animal that Elijah held within his grasp before scrunching up his nose. He still drunk the rotten blood with little complaint for Kol knew Elijah was right, he had been daggered for a long time and after each awakening it took Kol near a whole town of liquor and the humans to quench his thirst, but that was only when he desired too. He never usual held back from his feedings to spite them all, Kol was always pissed and though he is pissed now, he was more worried.

When he was done, Kol chucked the carcass from him in disgust before heading towards where the pull was pulling them. Long ago they had made a pact, one when they were in need of another could know exactly where they were, fortunately they didn't need to experience that till now. It was sort of like a mating bond but more one of family.

They didn't know how long they ran for, but forest turned to city, to desert and repeat until they found themselves in Washington. Their eyes catching the welcome to Forks sign. Kol inhaled deeply before snarling, the whole area smelled like cold ones.

"Cold ones! If they have turned her or harmed her in _any way,_ there is no place on this earth they could hide from me!" Kol snarled, swerving in and around trees, his eyes scanning for any sign of Isabella.

Elijah nodded, trying to hold the red door closed, the very door that kept his beast at bay. But cold ones were a mutation of them and where the selfish of them both, caring nothing about themselves and what gives them a lift in the proverbial hierarchy chain.

It was Elijah that spotted her first, rushing past his brother to the fallen woman. She was near blue, her eyes wide and glassy, she uttered not a word. Fear churned in the brother's stomachs as Elijah picked her up from the damp forest floor, her body falling limp in his arms; still she did not move nor utter a word.

"We need to get her warm, follow her scent back to her home." Elijah muttered quickly as Kol took off his jacket and tucking it around her small frame.

"That and the stench of Cold Ones, when we know she is okay and warm I will go and scout for the coven that did this. They better hope and pray that they just escaped from this place before we got here." Kol snarled softly, trying not to disturb his sister.

Elijah felt his chest rumble in anger. "When she is well, we will take her home. Niklaus be dammed, if lucky we can keep her safe there before we decide what to do with them. We have to figure out if it was them in the first place or someone else, I smelt shifter as we ran past."

Kol cast a curious glance towards Elijah, getting a proper look at him now. Her knew Elijah was always the prim and proper one of them all due to his mother's curse, never had he seen this much blood upon his brothers clothes or seen him this warn down. "I still don't forgive you but I am curious, what did you exactly do that you think will make up for helping Nik dagger me?"

"I tore through the place he held your coffins, snapping every neck and killing those who fought with me. Technically I shouldn't have known where you all were, in fact I didn't till I felt the coldness set in, waking me from a dead sleep. Niklaus will be furious that I killed many of his followers and that I found our siblings and released you." He explained softly as they carefully followed Isa's scent back to a modest two story home in the opposite direction she was traveling.

That also made them furious, she had been following one of the Cold Ones and purposely been led deep into the woods. Kol found out and snarled when he smelt the scent of the one that clung to her skin loop around and head back towards her home, letting her get further lost in the forest.

"Isa… Isa my sister, you need to invite us in." Elijah soothed softly as they came to a sudden stop at the door. There were other humans who came to visit, even a shifter or so but none that permanently lived with her.

Elijah cast a look at his brother before taking a seat on the swing that rested on the back porch. "We need to enter her thoughts." He said simply, holding back the wince as Kol gave him a sharp look.

"When they're dreaming it's okay, when they're awake… Are you sure it is wise?" He asked before frowning, he knew it was what needed to be done. So with a heavy heart Kol knelt and pressed his forehead to Isa's, oh she was going to be furious and Kol was smart never to incur the small witches wrath, he had seen it once and he never wanted to see it again.

He honestly wasn't too sure if the vampire could shift back to his humane form or if he was stuck as a sparrow for the rest of his immortal life. That is if he didn't kill himself first once it all began to sink in, nope, he was reckless to a degree but being stuck as a bird or animal form for the rest of his life… he'd rather the box.

Elijah closed his eyes, his head falling to the side as he felt the shift. It was an uncomfortable experience, having your conscious thoughts shift from one home to another, one filled with another's thoughts and pains. Everyone thinks that it would be like dreaming, talking to one as if you were just having a normal situation, but those that could enter another's conscious thoughts knew the truth.

It was painful, uncomfortable. You were no longer in your body but where, you could feel all it felt and yet… you couldn't. You were sharing a cramped space with someone else, you felt as if you were – well if Elijah had to explain it. It would be as if you were on a train, in peak travelling time and there was only room left for you.

To do this singularly, it was too much but to bring in another, he felt suffocated. Within the suffocation he found Isa, her eyes staring blankly at them as he appeared with Kol in a dying field.

"Isa, dear sister what has happened?" Kol asked panicked, rushing to her side in a blink of an eye.

Isa's flat eyes landed on him before flickering to Elijah. It took near all they're effort not to flinch at the nothingness that sat within the cognac eyes.

"Elijah? Kol? You're alive? Klaus told me you were both dead, how?" She asked flatly, this time the brothers couldn't hold back the flinch.

To them, the Isabella they remembered was always happy, bright eyed and full of emotion. She could sooth those around her with ease and to see her like this, broken, they didn't know how to take it.

"That lying bastard!" Elijah roared, causing Kol to jerk his head. He was annoyed as well, furious even but it didn't matter right now. There was a question that needed to be answered like, how did she know Nik, they tried to keep her away from him.

"It doesn't matter right now, who hurt you? Who broke you?" Kol asked softly, holding back the bloodthirsty rage. He will kill those cold ones and anything or one they held dear.

Isa flinched, a scream tearing from her throat as she clawed at the burst of agony in her chest before it iced over once more. "He said he loved me... But then he led me out to the forest and _broke me._ He told me I was nothing but a convenience... That they don't want me." She spat, her blank face twisting into a snarl. "He told me to be _grateful_ that they let me live!"

Twin roars filled the silence, anger near all-consuming as both Elijah and Kol heard the words, the threat. To them Isa was a Mikaelson, protected by them and now both Kol and Elijah couldn't wait to find them and show the half breeds what threatening a Mikaelson means, if they knew it or not.

"We will get them Isa, but you need to come back to us. We need to leave this dreary town, come back to us Sweetheart." Kol whispered gently as he picked up Bella and cradled her in his arms.

Isa shook her head, "No, I'll be all alone again. You're dead, gone... Klaus said you were lost, gone! This is all my imagination!"

"The bastard lied to you Isa, he lied." Kol snarled. "Look at me; I'm in the clothes you gave me! Elijah is in a modern outfit, how can we be gone or mainly how could Elijah be part of your imagination?" Kol explained with a chuckle, pointing to his brother in the odd clothing.

"You're really here? What...but how? I looked for years, I tried spells..." She trailed off and suddenly the dead field was up in flames as rage filled Isa. "That, that conniving cursed hybrid bastard!"

"Well if you're calling Nik that, then I need to know the story." Kol stated amused, casting a look up at Elijah.

"Each spell led me to the town Klaus was in! He thought I was with that bastard Mikael till I explained I was looking for you both. He told me you were gone and asked for my help when he found out I was a witch! That bastard!" Isa snarled squirming around in Kol's arms, demanding that she be put down.

The second her feet touched the ground she threw out her hands and both Kol and Elijah grunted as they came back to consciousness. It was a disconcerting sensation. The brothers shared a look as Isa flung herself from Elijah's arms and into the house, throwing out an invite for them to come in.

Elijah frowned, casting a look to his frazzled brother. "I don't remember her being that strong."

"Neither do I, something doesn't feel right Elijah. How is she alive for one?" Kol murmured with a frown as he brought forth all spells that could do that. Each one came with great sacrifice, death, sleep or magic loss in itself.

"Here Kol, try these. They were a friend's, you seem the same size before he..." She trailed off looking far away. She and Paul were friends, she even let him crash here when his father was on a drunken rage and one night he shifted, he wasn't allowed back on Forks side of the border.

"Thanks Isa." Kol thanked distractedly as he eyed all the strange items in the room. He had missed so much being daggered for a hundred years, so much had changed and Kol wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

"Elijah you will need to help him with the shower... I'm going to pack." She murmured while heading back upstairs, her hand rubbing her aching chest.

She didn't know if they were real or not, maybe she had died and gone to the other side. But she was still in pain, the ache of her heart becoming frozen. She was tired of being used by people and Edward was the last straw, he and his family seemed different, more loving. It was all a sick twisted game in the end, a lie for what?

They knew she was talented, but they didn't know she was a witch with a little extra thrown in. They thought she was a shield, a powerful shield that could block any mind reader or mental power. She was hazy to Alice, she knew this as she was neither human nor Cold One but still visible to some degree. So why did they keep her? Was she a pet?

Ice burrowed deeper as the truth was revealed, she was a _pet._ They fed her, clothed her, taught her neat little tricks and for rewards they gave her love. _They gave her everything, even a fucking collar._ She thought bitterly as she found the diamond heart necklace resting wedged between her dresser and another trinket.

Bella felt her eyes tighten and ache as she held the little trinket up before angrily throwing it out the window, letting it drop to flowerbed outside. She didn't care for it, she didn't care for any of it, as her eyes scanned her room she realised there was very little of _her._

 _How did I not see this? How could I let him manipulate me?_ She thought to herself before frowning and grabbing what meagre belongings she had left. Thankfully before she moved to this dreary town, she had stored all of her items and things she couldn't bear to lose. She was always a woman of simple tastes, jeans and a t-shirt kind of girl since those horrible dresses went out of fashion.

Now, what once was a full closet of her own clothes was now gone and replaced with designer dresses, silks and everything else that was high end and gaudy. When had this happened? Was she so truly enamoured with Edward that she didn't care that they stripped away herself. With a fit of rage she raised her hand and let the flames engulf her room before swinging the small bag up on her shoulder and walking out.

"Why is there fire?" Elijah asked as he went to find something to put it out, only to stop when Bella stopped him, her eyes flat but he could see the satisfaction in the cognac depths.

"Have you got everything Little Bell?" He asked changing the subject; he would leave it for now at least.

"Yes. This is all of me left." She replied simply, letting the bag drop at her feet. The word how was sitting in her mind, the words freezing in fragments as the ice settled a little deeper in her. "How did you get here?"

Kol and Elijah exchanged glances before sighing, their faces set in a grim line with promises of pain in their eyes. "We ran, well I ran until Kol woke up."

Isa furrowed her brows in confusion. "What? If you were asleep why did you not come for me?"

A snarl echoed the silent street as Kol heard the bitter betrayal in her voice, hidden under the flat tones. "Our bastard of a brother has had me daggered in a box for the past hundred years."

"Oh." Bella replied, blinking at the enraged face of Kol. She masked the rage well, but still she did not look at them as she unlocked the doors and suddenly found herself in the passenger seat.

"I'll drive Isabella, it'll give you time to rest." Elijah stated softly as he quickly peeled out of the driveway as the flames shattered the windows and began to swallow the house whole.

Kol silently seethed in the back, even though he was a little unsettled by the mode of transport but pushed the thoughts away. He's got the time now to learn all the new things, to adjust… that is if Nik would not dagger him once again. But other things came first, like finding out how Bella was still alive.

She didn't look as young; she has aged a good ten years. She was no longer the fifteen year old child that he remembered so well. Was she closer to Elijah in age now than him? Though he was still young when he was changed, but he wasn't as young as what others seemed. He was twenty when he was turned, just turned twenty thankfully while Elijah was in his thirties, they thought. Time was kept different then, the days not so concrete and passed with each season.

"Can we just wait for questions, please, just not right now?" Bella murmured when she felt Kol's stare on her once again. "Where are we going and how did you get to me?"

"Mystic Falls, Virginia." Elijah stated, bracing himself for what was to come.

"Why Virginia?" Isa asked, turning her head to look at Elijah.

"What in bloody hell is Mystic Falls?" Kol asked.

Elijah sighed and loosened his tie a little. "Mystic Falls is the namesake of our home Kol; we're going there because Klaus was keeping you, Rebekah and Finn there. I was informed of someone being of importance there and I had hoped to lure Klaus back, he had told me you were all dead at that time till a witch told me otherwise."

Bella held back the snarl as she caught on to what Elijah was saying. "So he found the doppelgänger then?"

"Yes." Elijah replied instantly, not liking the look in his sister's eyes. These past years had changed her, something had changed her and he didn't want to know what it was, he didn't want to know if his brother did it or not but he hoped and prayed that it wasn't Niklaus who tore the innocence from this girl.

He could smell she was still pure but the spark that always rested- the pure kindness that was Isabella was no longer there. The delicate flower evolved into a thorny rose.

"Wait, you need to explain something to me, what in the bloody hell are you talking about? Elijah I need to feed when we stop next, anger and thirst does not bode well." Kol hissed out, he had control; he didn't like to control his control. But he was also confused and furious, which seemed to be the emotion of the evening.

"You know that Niklaus has been trying to break the curse mother placed upon him, we told you last time that we had found Tatia's Doppelgänger in Katerina, and we had thought that her line ended with her but we were wrong. It seemed besides playing brothers against each other, Katerina also had a child out of wedlock and the line carried on. Elena is unlike Tatia or Katerina but that has yet to be determined, now Niklaus is trying to break his curse once again." Elijah explained, sounding tired and worn.

"He will probably try to dagger us again, or kill me for undaggering you and killing half his minions who he placed to make sure no one came near you all, but it doesn't matter. What matters is you Isabella, when I felt the ice settle across the bond I ran and woke Kol before running here." He continued, answering her question that was left unanswered.

There was silence in the car until Kol decided to brave it. "Can I ask how old you are now? I know you did a spell to still be alive but what age did you cast it, what were the consequences?"

Isabella stiffened and cast her eyes towards Kol in the mirror, she did a spell that was right, he was right but she was now immortal and… "I was twenty six when the spell was cast, that is all I wish to speak of it now." She supplied before closing her eyes and curling up in the seat.

Everything ached as the memory came forth, the burning, the loud crack before darkness, repeating over and over again. Klaus's face the last one to see before the darkness took her, his face masked and disinterested, the bastard.

 **XX**

It took them nearly three days to drive to Mystic Falls, three days, two mass murders and hardly a word beyond teaching Kol the wonders of today and planning what to do once Klaus saw them.

What Elijah and Kol didn't need to know yet was that Bella had a plan and that it would answer all their questions before they hurt Niklaus, though she wouldn't mind seeing the bastard getting stabbed or broken, he deserves it for all that he has done.

It was the second day into their drive that Bella knew they were here with her and not part of her imagination. Two days being with them and she felt whole but still cold, she had her brothers back, the only ones who ever truly cared and swore to always return to her if they had to leave. She had to admit the first few times since they had left in the beginning she hated them, she would never admit how much agony she went through when she came to the conclusion they abandoned her only to find out they were lost at sea.

She would never tell them that it was their leaving, that knowledge that had caused Bella to grow up quite fast and destroyed the innocence she saw in the world. She had to leave her home, leave the small village deep in the Bayou of New Orleans and see all the hate and violence. She wouldn't explain to them all the times she had tried to end her pathetic existence and had failed due to the depression of being alone. No, she would take it to the grave.

She did try to put up a brave front for them, tried to show more emotions but she could not thaw the ice that had finally settled in her heart. She was broken and she knew it. Edward's words echoed repeatedly and she could not shake them, they just burrowed themselves deeper into the depths of her mind.

 _Worthless…_

 _Be grateful we let you live…_

 _Nothing but a convenience…_

 _Pet…_

 _PET!_

Soon the town came into view and all three of them tensed as Elijah drove towards the home Niklaus was currently occupying, he had just finished furnishing it and had come to town in his own body and not one he had borrowed.

It was a mess, the whole place was a mess and Isa could feel it. The town was small and very much like Forks, but supernatural wise. Vampires, Weres and Witches… oh my. She could sense them all and even the doppelgänger, both of them not just the current one.

She knew all about Katarina Petrova, or Katherine Pierce as she currently goes by. She had heard the rants many a times from both Elijah and Klaus, but different emotions and varying degrees of volume levels. It will be a justice to the world as a whole if no line of the Petrova's lived to taint it.

"Hm, it will do." Kol muttered with a sigh as he took in the grand mansion before him. He and his family had grown quite accustomed to the rich life; it was a very good bonus of life compared to what they used to live in.

"ELIJAH!" Klaus roared in fury as he threw the door open and sped towards his elder brother. He was furious, how dare he…

Elijah and Kol stood and stared stunned as Klaus dropped to the floor, Isabella staring him down with an impassive face.

"Did she just…?" Elijah trailed off, stunned.

Kol blinked but nodded. "She indeed broke his neck, should we hide her?"

The continued to watch as Isabella stepped over their fallen brother and continued on to walk up and into the house, not uttering a word and leaving them to deal with Niklaus. He was going to be pissed when he woke; he had slaughtered many for even breathing in his direction wrong let alone actually harm him.

"Let's leave him." Kol suggested, snapping his jaw shut as Elijah cast him a scorning look.

"We cannot, let's at least move him into the house. He'll be mad enough as is." Elijah explained with a sigh before grabbing on of his fallen brothers wrists. Kol sneered but grabbed the other and helped dragged Nik inside; Elijah could have done this himself.

The inside of the house was near completion but still grand, Kol admired it briefly before he and Elijah entered the sitting room off to the side where they could smell Isa. They quickly dropped Klaus on one of the couches and turned towards Isa who stood looking out the window with a scotch in hand.

"Now I don't know if you are the bravest or stupidest woman I have ever met darling." Kol chuckled before making his way over to the open scotch and pouring himself a drink.

Elijah frowned as he straightened his tie and cuffs. "What I don't understand is where Niklaus's lackeys are?"

Isabella snorted. "There are two witches in the kitchen and the rest are taking a nap in the garden."

Neither Kol nor Elijah said a word as they took a look outside to see vampires with their necks snapped and lying where they fell. They were worried of course, unsure really of what to ask. Instead they poured themselves another drink and waited for Nik to awaken, which wouldn't be too much longer.

A groan filled the air causing Kol and Elijah to shoot up and block Isa from what is to be one of Niklaus's angry triads. Yet as a snarl filled the room and the brothers tensed, ready to protect or attack, Isabella did not move.

"You know you deserved it you dramatic bastard." Bella hummed simply once the snarl cut off. In an instant Klaus was up and snarling once again, stopping just before Kol and Elijah.

"I should kill you where you stand and dagger you two once again!" Klaus snarled before grunting as he got flung back.

Isa turned with a sigh, drowning the last of her drink before stepping between her brothers and cast a dark smirk at the angry cursed original. "You did that once remember, snapped my neck once I was done with my business. You lied to me! You told me my brothers were lost but you had them daggered!"

Klaus sighed angrily before pushing himself up. "It was for their own good. Kol was drawing too much attention and I couldn't risk Mikael coming to town! Elijah was just being a fool, wanting to stay and I couldn't allow that!"

"Wait, what do you mean he killed you? How are you even alive?" Kol demanded furiously as the words caught up to him.

Klaus smirked, "she didn't tell you then? Miss Isabella here turned herself into an original, though I wasn't too sure on the how's and why's but it was a mighty big surprise to find her awake and furious when I returned to dispose of her."

Kol and Elijah inhaled sharply, their eyes cutting to an impassive Bella in shock. How was that possible, how could she still have her powers if she turned herself into an original.

"When Klaus asked for help he showed me your mother's Grimoire. I found the spell she used to turn you all but changed it; she purposely made it so you would lose your magic and that you needed a Doppelgänger. I simply changed it and made one for myself, I knew once I had finished my spell for Klaus he was going to kill me so I simply changed my fate." She explained offhandedly.

While Kol was stunned Elijah let loose his fury and Klaus found himself buried a few inches into the drywall, the Noble Elijah snarling furious at him.

"You killed her! You _knew_ I was searching for her, for her grave something. YOU KNEW I WAS MOURNING and you _knew all along she was alive!"_ He roared, his free hand smashing the unbroken wall next to him and ripped out a chunk of wood, blinding red fury controlling him.

Bella quickly moved, her hand stopping Elijah's just as the tip of the stake dug into Klaus's flesh. "Elijah, brother stop!"

Niklaus lay stunned, watching as the little slip of the hybrid original faced his brother's fury and he listened. Not many knew of Elijah's rage and how uncontrolled he becomes in this state, the curse of their Norse bloodline. Suddenly he felt strange, a deep sense of something lodged itself in his chest as he watched Elijah stumble away and into the witch hybrids arms.

"That feeling is remorse and guilt." Isa muttered as she helped Elijah to the couch next to Kol.

"What do you both say we go and get a drink or few?" Bella asked suddenly, pulling both her brothers up and out the door, leaving a stunned Klaus to clean up the mess.

 **XX**

Bella sighed softly as the arguing grew louder. She had been here a month and so much drama had happened. Not only that, the brothers were arguing, over the Doppelgänger, over undaggering the rest, Klaus's plan for hybrids, Katherine and the others. It never stopped, just constant bitter arguing and with each passing day Bella grew distant and colder, there was just no will left anymore, it seemed as if the colour drained away.

Yet she stayed, stayed for her brothers and because something told her she needed to stay, she would be needed soon. She was unsure of what, if it was to help _Klaus_ break his curse or something else.

"It is unfair to keep them locked away!" She heard Kol seethe bitterly, pulling a sigh from her lips.

It seemed today was the argument about the siblings again.

"For the last time Kol, NO!" Klaus snapped, fingers twitching in agitation.

"I happen to agree with Kol, why not release our siblings Niklaus. You explained why you did it but not why you kept them and still keep them daggered." Elijah drawled exasperated.

Nik snarled annoyed before pouring a drink. "It isn't safe! They draw too much attention and I cannot allow that! Mikael will come, do you want that? For him to come and kill us all? He came when Finn went berserk, he came when Kol slaughtered two towns and the last was Rebekah!" He finished tiredly, silencing the other brothers.

Isa sighed softly, drawing the attention of the three men to her. "Mikael is desiccated."

The words seemed to make the silence louder; all three brothers stared at her in shock.

"What? How do you know this?" Klaus demanded, lifting Isa up by the throat and slamming her into the wall.

Elijah and Kol went to pull him off, twin rumbles erupting from them but stopped in worry as they took a good look at Isa. She stared blankly at Niklaus, her eyes hollow and dark. Even her skin seemed grey and sunken.

"He pissed off the wrong witch, used near all her powers to seal him away. He lay chained and desiccated in a tomb in Charlotte. I sealed the tomb so no one could enter and burnt the last white oak stake he held. I didn't kill him as he deserves to suffer for what he did." She informed flatly before finding herself on the ground as Klaus dropped her.

"How can you be sure he cannot be freed?!" He demanded, holding back the hope at her words.

Isa tilted her head up to stare at him. "I am a Swanson and Higginbotham Witch Niklaus, the last and when my parents died they gave me their power and all of the ancestors they acquired as _tradition._ Trust me when I say that no one can break my spell, not even with the help of a full moon."

Kol quickly rushed forward and pulled Isa into his arms as he saw her sway trying to get up. "When did you feed last?" He asked softly, brushing her hair from her face.

Isa blinked sluggishly and shrugged, "not too sure, haven't been hungry, haven't even been tired."

Kol cast a look at Elijah over her head in concern. Something was wrong, very wrong with their sister; fury welled in Kol once again. "Let's get you in bed Little Swan and you will sleep."

Elijah dared not move, his fingers flexing as he tried to cool his fury. He subtly touched the bond to his sister and physically flinched as the cold burned him, a gasp escaping his lips.

When Kol came back down he grabbed the first thing he found and destroyed it in rage. "Those bloody _abominations!_ They _destroyed_ her!"

"What are you talking about?" Nik asked curious as he eyed his brothers.

Ever since they came back with Isabella he had noticed a huge difference, the biggest being that Kol was more sensible and actually listened. Though he was still very much pissed at the little hybrid witch, he was becoming attached too in a small way. But with the calm she seemed to bring forth in his brothers, she was also the reason they lost their tempers.

"Bella was left by Cold Ones, she was involved with one and he broke things off with her in the forest stating she was _nothing but a convenience."_ Elijah explained, spitting out the words while Kol finished off.

"He told her he didn't want her and to be _grateful_ they let her live before leaving her in the forest. Now tell me brother, what man does that to a woman after claiming he was her mate and that he loved her? She told me they treated her, loved her like family!" Kol asked furious, oh yes, he managed to get out the whole story from his sister not long ago.

Klaus frowned. "But she could have found her way home easily."

Kol let out a harsh laugh. "They thought she was human."

Klaus's frown deepened, that didn't sit well with him, now he may be a monster in the eyes of his kind and all the others that knew about him but he would never do something like that. Mates were rare, in all species that could mate. Look at he and his siblings, a thousand years and not one had found theirs. Something about this whole thing didn't seem right at all.

"Something feels wrong, we know how rare a mate is, why treat the person you claim as a mate so cruelly and leave them?" He asked.

"They treated her like a pet; they treated our sister like a pet, Kol." Elijah exclaimed horrified as it began to connect together in his head. "That's why they treated her like this, to keep her close. They must have known how powerful she would be if they turned her, so they doted on her and loved her only to break her to mould her when she was broken to the point of willing to do anything!"

The blinding hot red fury began to creep back as horror at what clicked together sunk in. He will not allow them to take her, to manipulate her even if she was an original and a witch, they would use that for an advantage and they wouldn't even have to change her!

Niklaus eyed his brothers, both stiff and furious, their faces morphed to show their beast and they both didn't know it. A pang rocked through Klaus as he looked back out the door, the blank sunken face of Isabella flashing in his mind. She reminded Klaus of himself in some way and a plan began to form, if Elijah and Kol of all people thought of her as family then he will protect her like family.

"The full moon is at the end of the week, if my curse is broken then I will reunite our family and together we will destroy the coven who dared to hurt our own. Always and Forever." He swore, uttering the family oath for the first time in a very long time.

Kol looked at his brother in surprise before smirking, "then we have a wolf and a vampire to catch. What are we waiting for?"

 **XX**

Bella shot up from her slumber with a gasp, hands clawing at her throat as the memory of flames ate at her.

For the past week since the boys told her of the plan she has dreamt of fire licking her flesh. She dreamt of rich brown eyes and soothing voices that made her feel safe and loved before pain and fire caused her to wake up screaming or clawing at her throat.

Each night was the same and tonight was the final night of the ritual. They had the wolf and the Katherine bitch held in the dungeons in the basement, then there was the Doppelgänger and her merry band of idiots they had to please.

She had made the spell yesterday that promised life for the Petrova. Though she may have altered it a little and soon Elena will find herself alone, she may live but she will never continue the line again. Oh how she loved spells that caused repulsion, no one will want to be near her again in any way.

Isabella had met the Doppelgänger earlier that week and hated her on the spot, she knew what Tatiana and Katherine were like and she saw the same quality in Elena, playing brother on brother but she hid it better.

"Are you alright Little Witch?" Klaus asked from the doorway.

Now that was something that surprised Bella, ever since the night she revealed her part in Mikael's eternal agony, well, he had begun to treat her differently.

 _If Kol can see you as family, then you are family. I may be a monster but all I have done is for my family, all that I care about is family. Always and Forever Little Witch._

"The fire nightmare again, more vivid this time. I don't know what it means." Bella rasped out, wincing when she got up.

She had not fed since being here, had no desire too and for that reason alone was the only reason for her sleep.

Nik frowned. "We will never let you burn Little Witch."

"I know this Klaus, but the visions don't stop. Sometimes I think that it's not even me that is burning, even though it feels like it." She admitted before closing her eyes as a wave of nausea and lethargy settled over her.

"You need to eat Little Witch, you cannot keep doing this to them and yourself." Klaus stated softly as he moved to her side and helped her sit up.

"I don't desire to eat… there's no will to do anything…" She sighed out, falling heavily onto the headboard. "There's no craving for blood Klaus, the only reason I sleep because I pass out."

Klaus frowned, "then I will not have you do this curse, I don't think your body can handle the strain."

"No, it must be done. Go get some blood and the boys; I'll eat even if you have to hold me down." She grunted out determined.

"Elijah is with the doppelgänger and the Salvatore's and Kol is hunting down the Witch, her pet and the blonde one. Good plan on making Elijah seem like he is still against me and play on them." Klaus chuckled as he dashes down to the kitchen and grabbed a blood bag.

Bella chuckled slightly, the sound raspy. "Did I tell you I switched the elixir?"

Klaus raised his brows in surprise. "Did you now, love?"

She couldn't help but laugh out loud as she struggled to sit up more while Klaus prepared the blood bag. When he was done, Klaus helped the Little Witch sit straighter while holding her against him, frowning as she gaged at the scent. She coughed and spluttered as the tang touched her tongue but both she and Klaus forced the liquid down, her forcing herself to swallow while Niklaus rubbed her through to encourage the muscles.

When she managed to get half the blood down and the rest over them both she gasped out another laugh, near hysterical. "I added a repulsion curse to the liquid. I told Elijah to slip it into any drink she has because I know the brothers wouldn't let her take it without drastic measures."

"And you were correct in that thinking, Damon forced her to drink his blood." Elijah stated calmly, his brows rose as he took in the scene before him. "I am glad you got managed to keep some down."

"Some but I'll need more, how is the plan coming along?" She asked wiping her mouth with an unbloodied hand while Klaus moved from the bed and chucked the empty bag away.

Elijah chuckled. "Katherine is on vervain as you know. She told Damon where the decoys were and he's going to free them from the tombs."

"Oh good, then I shall make my way back to Katerina, get her to lure the aunt away. Of course she would be the ideal sacrifice and the aunt is just another victim." Niklaus stated as he wiped his hands free of the blood and made his way out the room, pausing at the door. "Make sure she has another bag or two brother, you need to rub her throat to help."

"You know, I at first wanted to kill him and now it is levelled down into I just want to stab him, only you can quell rage and vengeance Little Bell." He hummed before removing his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. "Kol is now following Elena and Stefan from a distance while Greta sets up the site. She will not live past this; he does not take betrayal well."

"Are they in an uproar?" She asked as Elijah wrapped an arm around her while lifting the glass up to her lips once more.

"Slowly now, that's it a little at a time. Yes, like chickens with their heads cut off." He chuckled as he helped her drink; satisfied that she got more than half the blood down than the first one.

"Thanks, I feel somewhat better now." She groaned, pushing the cup away and getting out of bed. "We need to prepare and then we can undagger your siblings."

"Let the fun begin."

 **XX**

Kol and Elijah stood by their sister's side as she chanted the correct spell to reverse the curse over Greta's. Their hands steadying her swaying form, even though she had managed to drink blood she was still weak and recovering, the ice still lodged deep within her heart still and through the bond.

They watched as Greta killed Jenna from when she tried to attack, watched as Niklaus killed Katherine in place of Jenna.

"Good riddance." Kol muttered, he had met Tatia's doppelgänger and hated her on the spot, the similarities were almost identical but no one could be more cunning than Tatia. He didn't know how they didn't notice that Elena was much like her ancestors, he saw and heard how much she twisted the brothers, leading them both on while feigning love and friendship.

Klaus looked up towards the cliff face at his siblings, moving towards the doppelgänger as Bella nodded her head. It was time and he will finally be free of this wretched curse that his mother had placed upon him. He would no longer be in pain from his werewolf side being caged, clawing under his skin to be free.

"Your turn love," Klaus stated with a smirk, striding forward as the flames died down.

"They'll never let you live!" Elena screamed as she tried to back away.

Klaus smirked as he dashed to her side; his arm wrapping painfully tight around her while the other jerked her head to the side. "You see Doppelgänger, I already have." He whispered, holding back the smirk as she struggled causing his teeth to rip into her flesh as he bit down. He couldn't help but chuckle as her lover moaned in agony as he tried to pry out the wood chunk that he had snapped in his back.

Bella snorted as Elena screamed for help, screamed for the brothers and even screamed for Elijah. She cast her brother a look causing him to shrug before turning to stare back at the ritual with a bored look.

When the last drop of blood touched his lips, Klaus let the body go and tilted his head back to the sky, savouring the sickening crack her head made as it hit the ground. At one point he would have cared, she reminded him so much of Tatia but no, his eyes were ripped open by Isabella when it came to the Doppelgängers.

A laugh of relief and joy escaped his lips as he felt the curse break followed by a grunt of pain as he felt his bones begin to shift. Finally, after all these years he will be free. Kol raised his brows towards Isa as Klaus suddenly screamed out in pain, his back arching as he fell to his knees, chuckling when she just shrugged and jerked her thumb towards the baby witch.

"It'll do him good to get this dose of pain." She said with a shrug before sighing as the eldest Salvatore brother came to the rescue.

"Oh look Elijah is there to save the day." Kol chuckled as he watched his brother put on a show.

"We need to get back, and then we can release your siblings." Isa stated before laughing as Kol groaned dismayed.

"Let's take the scenic route!" Kol suggested causing Bella to laugh once more.

"RACE YOU!" She yelled over her shoulder as she pushed herself faster into the trees.

By the time they got back to the Mikaelson mansion both Isa and Kol were laughing and covered head to toe in mud and foliage.

"What on earth happened to you two?" Klaus asked as he looked the laughing lunatics up and down. Kol clutched his stomach as Isa shot him a dirty glare.

"He pushed me down into the river bank edge." She hissed before smirking at Klaus. "So I tackled him into it."

"Well I'm glad you two are having fun." Elijah stated with a fond smile.

"Yes, not all of us could shove their hand into Klaus's chest tonight." Kol replied with a slight smirk, Nik just glared at his brothers as he rubbed his chest.

"Did you have to squeeze my heart so hard?" He asked in a hiss, close to a whine. Though he was worried for a little bit there that Elijah was truly going to kill him but over the last few weeks they had grown closer as a family once more, he could see the humour in his brother's eyes. "And did you have to let that witch cause me pain Little Witch, I fed you after all!"

Isabella snorted as she poured herself a scotch and plopped down on the crème coloured couch making sure to get as much mud on it as possible before smirking up at Nik. "Of course you asshole, it deflates your ego a bit, makes you feel human." She drawled, tipping her glass towards him in a toast. The corner of her mouth tilting up as Nik's eye twitched at her actions.

Kol seeing Isa's devious plan jumped on the other side of the couch, mud squelching between his body and the material. Isa snorted and shoved her feet onto his lap and wiggled her toes, she had lost her shoes in the mud and couldn't be bothered to get them out.

"Must you?" Nik sighed exasperated causing both Isa and Kol to chuckle and wiggle deeper into the cushions.

"Yes, so when are we undaggering the coffin twins?" Isa asked casually, throwing back the rest of her scotch.

"Soon, I don't want to wait anymore. Go get cleaned up the two of you and we will do it then." Elijah explained, glancing over how both his brothers tensed and marginally relaxed under his stare. Isa nodded and jumped up, shaking her hair and smirking as Nik let out a undignified grunt of surprise as a large clump of mud landed directly on his face.

"I will get you back Little Witch!" He yelled up the stairs, shaking his head when all he got in reply was laughter.

"I think she's getting better." Kol whispered softly, so softly that both Elijah and Klaus had to strain their hearing. "She's laughed more tonight then she has since we found her."

"I agree, she wasn't so broken when I had met her." Klaus replied softly once the sound of the shower reached their ears. "Cynical and jaded yes, but not this. Her heart is thawing."

"Hopefully Rebekah will help us hunt that coven down once and for all." Elijah rumbled, clenching his free hand.

"Not even going to ask Finn?" Nik asked amused causing both his brothers to snort.

"You and I both know that Finn was never the same after what Sage did to him." Kol sighed, running a hand through his hair. Honestly the deterioration of Finn's mind after Sage left him had shattered his heart once she was changed. It broke the family, his little family and it caused him to act out.

Ever since he could remember it was always Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah. This was of course after Henrik died. He and Finn were the outcasts of the family, though they always stuck together, always and forever… it hurt that Finn had went berserk and forced Klaus's hand. The memory of Finn snarling as he killed off hundreds, how he had no care for his life was forever burned into Kol's memory.

"I know Kol, but hopefully he has settled." Elijah stated with a soft sigh, shaking his head free of the last memory he had of Finn.

"I'm going to get cleaned up." Kol murmured before rushing up to his own room.

 **XX**

Bella couldn't tear her eyes away from the larger coffin as the brothers removed the dagger and laid it under Finn's hand. She had suggested that they leave the dagger with them, it would make them feel better that they had the thing that could do them harm.

"You alright Little Witch?" Klaus asked causing her to shake her head clear.

"I'm fine; you know they'll be pissed right?" She asked causing Klaus to sigh and nod in agreement.

"I know and if they attack I'll let them." He replied as he led her out of the room. "They'll wake up soon; let's get you something to eat."

Bella sighed and nodded as she let him lead her to the kitchen. It had been several days since the ritual; somehow undaggering Rebekah and Finn always got delayed by one reason or another. Mainly it was to do with the Salvatore's and the bitch of a witch. Though, Isa was splendidly happy when she went out yesterday to find that everyone avoided Elena like the plague itself and had driven the doppelgänger literally to tears.

"Come Little Witch, just a little. I even mixed it in with scotch this time." Klaus explained while he placed her gently on top of the counter top and handed her the glass.

Both Elijah and Kol stood in the doorway and observed the interaction, so far out of the three of them it was Niklaus who was able to get her to drink any form of blood and that's saying something since they tried up to five times a day and three out of five he managed to get her to drink some, even just a fraction of a bag. Blending it with other things like liquor seemed to help but Isa always could taste the tang of blood. They even suggested the animal diet and never again will that incident be mentioned.

"I'm not hungry Nika." Isa quavered as he brought the glass closer to her face.

"Little Witch, you need to feed. I know it doesn't taste nice but we don't want to see you waste away and mummify." Niklaus explained softly as he brushed back a strand of hair from her face. Honestly this time with Isa had made something within him burn and ache. Not in that of a lover, but the interaction this had caused him to desire something he had long since forgotten. He missed having a little sister to care and protect, to reassure and just be there for.

Isabella had given that to him in the short time she had been here. Yes, he had Rebekah, but ever since she had been changed, she changed. No longer was she the little girl who he protected when thunderstorms roared across the sky, who whittled things for her. No, Rebekah had begun to hate him for his overbearing protection and more so.

Nik knew that Isa didn't forgive him about daggering her brothers away from them, but she had forgiven him for 'killing' her as it had given her life a new meaning, a new chance to spend forever with Elijah and Kol… him too if he was lucky. No, what Rebekah said towards him was spurred on by hate, what Isa said about his was said with such a teasing tone that he knew she said it in – he dared to hope – familial love as it was the same tone she used with Eli and Kol.

"Wait." Elijah said as both Finn and Rebekah blurred down to the kitchen, his arm stopping them from advancing their brother.

"Drink Little Witch, for us." He near cooed, something he wouldn't lower himself to for anything but her in this point of time.

Both Finn and Bekah blinked at the scene, at the tenderness in their brother that they hadn't seen since Henrik was alive, if at all. They watched as the woman sighed and reached for the glass that was between them.

"Who is she?" Rebekah asked, causing both Klaus and Isa to whip their heads to the door the glass tumbling to the ground and shattering on impact at the jostle Bella gave at the unfamiliar voice. In an instant she was gone, blurring away up to her room without a word, she was embarrassed that the others had seen it and she wanted to get away from both drinking the blood and well… yeah explaining it.

Klaus sighed harshly as he began to clean up the blood, sending Rebekah a glare before turning his back on her. Really, he heard Elijah's prompting for them to wait but no, she had to open her mouth and cause Isa to flee.

"She was going to drink it too." Kol sighed as he moved to help clean up what Klaus had missed. "Way to go Rebekah."

Rebekah huffed. "What did I do?"

"Isabella is wasting away, she has no desire to eat or sleep, she only sleeps when exhaustion finally creeps up on her and Klaus so far is the only one to get her to eat. You startled her and now she hasn't fed, she needs to feed daily for now to keep her strength up. So far Klaus has managed to get her to drink a fraction of a blood bag total in the past two days." Elijah explained.

Finn frowned, his eyes flicking from his brothers worried gazes to the direction the woman had left. Something tugged at him to follow; ignoring every other desire he had including wanting to know how long he'd been hidden away for and followed the near consuming scent while the others bickered in the other room. He made sure to grab the bag that Elijah had gestured to before leaving of course.

With slight hesitation he raised his hand and knocked softly, his ears picking up the frustrated sigh before the door swung open. "I told you Nika I- you're not Nika."

A deep rusty chuckled escaped his lips. "No, I am not Niklaus."

Isa blinked as she stared at the vampire before her, _Finn_ her mind supplied and just stared and stared and _stared._ He looked familiar, something niggled at her mind that he _was_ indeed familiar to her. The way his deep brown eyes sparkled, the way his lips twitched when he spoke and as if something finally cleared, she saw him begin to engulf in flames while she cried out his name in agony.

In a blink of an eye Finn had the woman up and in his arms as she began to sway. The door softly closed behind him as he stepped foot into her room and moved her towards the bed. Worry and something else began to churn inside him, a feeling he had never felt before.

"You need to eat Little One." He murmured softly as he swept her hair back from her face.

"I dream of you." She whispered, causing his hand to still. "I dream of you dying, you're being engulfed in flames. At first I dreamt that it was me who was on fire but it was you… I know you."

"… I feel as if I know you as well Little One, but for now I am here and well. You need to eat." He whispered as he lifted the bag up to her face. He didn't know how it worked but she did and he watched fascinated as her pink lips wrapped around the plastic and sucked. Within seconds the blood was gone and her skin no longer looked so ashen.

"What happened to you Little One?" He asked softly once he recognised the pain in her eyes, the very pain that he had felt long ago. The very pain that caused him to snap all because of _her…_ the woman who he had thought was his soul-mate.

Bella hesitated for a second, she didn't wish to share the story once again but something deep within her told her that she could trust Finn. That he would understand her pain fully and would not judge her, he would help her heal. So with a heavy heart she began her tale, from the very beginning… in fact she started with the day she met Elijah.

 **XX**

Laughter filled the air as both Finn and Bella danced down the street, the party wild around them. It was Mardi Gras and their wedding night. It had been a year since they had met, since she had told him her tale and vice versa.

And oh what a year it was.

"Come, we must find the others before Kol loses his temper." Finn chuckled as he spun his wife around once more, avoiding all the drunken humans. He couldn't believe how happy he was that he had found his mate in the beautiful creature before him. She had taught him to live once more, to enjoy the life that was given to him.

It had been a difficult year, his mother coming back from the dead to kill them all, his near death experience because of the Salvatore brothers. There had been many hardships and yet she stood strong by his side.

Bella simply laughed at her love. "It will be Klaus who loses his temper first before they come find us."

He couldn't deny that. "Then my lovely wife, we better hurry."

They were in a quite part of the Quarter when the next words that reached her ears froze Bella on the spot. "Bella?"

" _Son of a…"_ She hissed as she turned to face the Cullen's, each one dressed to blend in with the crowd with varying degrees of shock on their faces. Finn pulled his wife into his arms and frowned at the family before him, oh he knew who exactly they were and it took his wife anchoring him to the spot from not losing control of his beast.

"Is it really you?" Alice gasped, taking a few steps forward.

"I would advise doing that if I were you Sparkles." Kol drawled out as he dropped from the roof, his eyes raking over each of the cold ones before him and imagined their long deserved torture.

Rebekah was next to step out of the darkness, "yes, you see our brother has a temper and right now you're pushing your luck."

"May I enquire why you are in my town?" Klaus snarled out as he came to a stop beside Finn and Isa.

"We came for the celebration and because Alice here saw Bella in a vision." Carlisle replied as he eyed the beings before him with unease.

"What right do you have to come see me?" Bella hissed darkly, her eyes tightening, teeth extending slowly. "What right do you have hmm?"

"Love, I miss…" Edward managed to get out before he found himself imbedded into the stone wall behind him and a snarling Original in his face.

Elijah was pissed; he had managed to get away from the witches that wished to speak to him and just in time too. "Oh no, you see she told me – _us –_ what you had said to her. What was it, repeat the word."

Bella snorted as Edward's eyes dilated at the compulsion. " _You were nothing but a convenience to the family and I, we don't want you anymore, and we're bored of playing human. Be grateful we let you live..."_

"See, we don't appreciate it when someone treats a Mikaelson like a pet." Rebekah hummed as she moved forward, Kol taking up another side as they all began to herd them closer.

Carlisle's spine shivered at the family name, a name that even the Volturi feared. "The Mikaelson's?"

"Oh yes, you see I wasn't human when we met. I was an Original." Bella explained bored. "I met Elijah and Kol back in the 1700's, I was considered an unofficial member of the Mikaelson family, and tonight it was made official."

"How?" Alice demanded, her eyes flashing dangerously. "How did I not see this? How did all I did to stop this from happening unravel?"

Bella couldn't help but chuckle darkly at this; she knew that Alice wasn't all sugar and fluff that she showed to everyone else. In fact she knew exactly how the Cullen's were thanks to Finn and her family oh and well The Major and Captain of course. Jasper had explained everything three months ago when they travelled back to New Orleans.

"I'm a powerful Witch Alice… but that doesn't matter. I'm bored and tonight's my wedding night, I'd wish to enjoy it with my husband, I'm done with the lot of you. My family, if you would do me the honours?"

Kol, Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus smirked, their vampire and hybrid faces grinned back as they nodded. They would gladly remove the filth for good from their sisters mind and sight, they would save the ashes of course for a splendid wedding gift for her to dance over.

"Come my love, we have a bed to get back to." Isa giggled as she dragged her seething mate away from the fun.

Finn purred and threw his wife over his shoulder as he made his way towards their home. "That we do my wife, I love you."

"And I love you too, now put me down!" She squealed in reply, their combined laughter echoing in the night.

No one thought odd of the sudden bonfire on the outskirts of the celebration, the humans too drunk to notice and the Supernatural's all glad that the twisted creatures were gone from the world. No one likes the Sparkles, a twisted manifestation of a nature witches greed for immortality. And if any human said anything really about the odd shapes of the logs, they would soon forget it as the Mikaelson's watched the pyre burn with glee.

The Berserkers passion thawed the Witch's iced heart…

* * *

 **Author Note: This was just dragging on, I don't know if you guys like it or not but I needed to end it… So tell me what you think.**


End file.
